


The Weapons Keeper of Heaven

by chainedtoacomet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, The French Mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainedtoacomet/pseuds/chainedtoacomet





	The Weapons Keeper of Heaven

Virgil, the weapons keeper of Heaven, is abandoned.

Left to rot in a world without magic, without angels, without God, Virgil is unaware of the fate of his brother and would-be saviour, Raphael. But he has long since guessed that the archangel did not survive the war. Virgil has slit the throats of five dozen humans in order to make his calls. These calls continue to go unanswered.

It has been 493 days since he became trapped here in this place of limited wonder. 11,847 hours. 710,844 minutes. 42,650,935 seconds. Virgil has amassed quite the armory in this time.

For each hour that passes, Virgil kills a human. He shoots them with unparalleled precision. Virgil’s disgust with humanity accelerates with every muffled scream, every spray of crimson. 

The human authorities have no hope of apprehending him. Virgil is always prepared, always stocked with enough ammunition to take out of a small army.

But the day will come. Virgil knows this.

The day when he will turn one of his neatly-polished, well-oiled weapons against himself. He will probably use one of his Berettas.

After all, who wants to live in a universe without magic?

 

 


End file.
